A Tale of Two
by Melody Jade Everson
Summary: Everyone has heard of the story of Dagur the Deranged. How 'mad' people claimed he was. But no one had heard of the story about Amor the Loner. A girl who rides with her dragon flying about 500 feet than dives into the ocean at full speed, has no memory of her past, and lives alone. What should happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

All Amor had ever remembered was her name, her dragon's name, and her age. That was it. The young girl woke up on the shore of a rocky beach and she stood placing her hand on her head.

"Where am I?" She asked the dragon. The dragon shook its head and looked around roaring into the sky. The young blonde looked up seeing nothing but fog covering the area. She walked in to a cave and gasped looking up. She had never seen anything like this. The farther in you went into this cave, the darker it got. But it was also brighter as well. When she walked into a large section of the cave, she noticed that the river glowed bright of blue algae. A popular diet of the Flightmare. The main river was wide and deep. But it had small streams that flowed into different caverns.

"Halfmoon, look at this place." She said turning around looking back at a white dragon with blue inner wings. Her nails where grey and her horns were blue. Matching the dragon's eye and her mark on her forehead. The dragon's neck was about medium size. Wasn't as short as Terrible terror, but wasn't any longer than the tiny tooth version of the Monstrous nightmare. The fifteen year old kept on walking in the cave and saw a dead end sighing.

"Well, girl. Should we find a place to rest?" She asked. The white dragon snorted in response as if she was saying yes. The girl nodded and walked into the main section of the cave and found an small opening that was big enough for both of them. The girl walked into the opening and watched as the dragon created a small flame for both of them. The blue flames were enough for the young girl to be warm. It wasn't long before the blue flames, turned the natural orange color. The dragon laid down making the young girl walk over to her dragon and lay down next to her.

"Halfmoon, where are we? This cave looks like it was created centeries ago by some sort of dragon. But what kind?" She asked sitting there. The dragon snorted having no idea, which caused the girl to yawn. She nodded before she laid down on the dragon's chest. She closed her eyes when she felt her dragon's wing come over her covering her like a blanket. The next morning they woke up and Amor stretched seeing that the fire was dimmed down to burning embers. Amor walked to the place where they had crashed landed and picked up a fishing net. She looked back at Halfmoon and smiled getting an idea.

"Hey Halfmoon, wanna go fishing?" She asked and the dragon nodded as she climbed on her dragon with the fishing net in her lap. The dragon took into the sky and over the fog.

"Okay, we just have to remember where we came from. Okay girl?" She asked the dragon and the dragon snorted a nod as she lowered herself over the ocean. Amor lowered the net into the water and watched a ton of fish got caught in the nets. Once the dragon raised above the ground seeing that she had caught a lot of fish. The two flew back to the cave entrance and gasped seeing the amount of fish.

"You got yourself a whole meal. I got myself a possible trade." She said and the dragon started eating right away. Amor took out a Salmon and began to cook it, then ate it.

"You know girl, I saw a village nearby. Think I should go check it out?" She asked the dragon and the dragon nodded. Amor gathered the remaining good fish in the net and got onto Halfmoon. She quickly took off into the sky and looked down on the village and gave a kind smile.

"Looks like this will become our lives now." She said to the dragon. The dragon landed in the forest and shook her head giving off a wine noise.

"Halfmoon. I don't know if this place accepts dragons in their lives. I don't even remember what my past life was like. But we have to live with what we got." She said and the dragon snorted a nod before taking off into the sky and landed on a nearby cliff.

"I'll be back soon." She said and walked into the village. She looked up seeing dragon's everywhere. She gulped out of nervousness and walked into the dock area noticing how trade was plentiful in this area.

"Ello miss, are you looking to trade that fish for anything?" A man with a beard asked. She walked over to him and nodded.

"Yes, supplies." She said setting down the net full of fish. The man gasped looking at the fish before grabbing a few.

"Great quality you have here, the salmon is bigger than most. The Herring looks fabulous. What would you like for all of this?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Anything that I can last on. Like furs or something?" She asked and he shrugged before grabbing one thing. A helmet.

"It's the best thing I have milady." He said handing her the helmet. She nodded looking at her own reflection through the metal. Platinum blonde hair fell down her back unbraided and very light green eyes seem to take more notice than anything else. She noticed these soft small freckles on her cheeks and smiled. She saw a marking on the side of her neck seeing how it looked like a tattoo that would never come off and slightly smiled before placing the helmet on.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded shaking her hand. He gave her back the net and she walked off getting to Halfmoon and smiled rubbing her head.

"This looks like it'll be the start of a nice partnership." She said getting on the dragon and smiled as she took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed since she crashed onto the rocky beach. Amor had learned how to thrive in a cave. By now, She has memorized what caves to go into and what cave not to go into. Trade for her was great. Her hair was hidden under that helmet she wore when she was in town. But now she wasn't trading fish for supplies. She was trading fish for paper. It was her idea to create a map of the cave. She was great on supplies for now. That morning, she woke up and smiled greeting her dragon.

"Morning Halfmoon. We have to go into the village and trade." She said standing and rubbed her dragon's snout. The dragon stood and the girl got on her back. Together, the pair took off into the sky and landed in their normal spot. But, there was something Amor had spotted that made her on high alert. She saw a sail that had some sort of dragon on it.

"Be careful girl. Roar if you hear or see anything that will pose as a threat. Okay?" She asked and the dragon snorted as she walked away. She made sure that her helmet was on her head and smiled walking into town.

"Hello love." The trader said seeing her as she placed her load of fish on the table.

"Hi. What's in it this time?" She asked looking around his shop.

"I got this new bow and arrow set from an island that prefers to keep quiet. They haven't even told me the name of their island because of something that happened." he said making the girl confused.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"I heard some other's there talking. The tale is that the chief has no heir or ruler because of a horrible battle. The leader of the rival tribe them-self killed the only living heir while she was with child." Right away, Amor gasped with shock, more like angry because of this.

"How horrendous. That's just cruel." She said and the trader nodded in agreement before handing Amor the bow and arrows.

"I hope you enjoy the bow." He said and she nodded smiling walking away. Not even knowing it. There was someone else in the same area as Halfmoon. A man stalked through the woods of the village at the time. His crossbow was ready and dark green eyes moving around slowly looking for his next victim. So far, nothing had showed up that day and he was being careful. Finally, after what felt like forever of searching, he found his next victim. A white dragon was sleeping in the middle of the woods under the shade. As he jumped over a down tree, his feet hit a branch giving off a hushed snap. The dragon's head lifted up not even seconds later. The dragon scanned it's surroundings with precise, mismatched eyes and lifted ears that twitched when the wind howled ever so slightly. Amor was walking back and she saw this beautiful dragon. At first, she thought it was Halfmoon then she saw that this dragon had no saddle. She noticed that this dragon was slightly smaller than her dragon and the neck was too short to be Halfmoon. But the one thing that stuck out more than anything to Amor was the fact that this dragon had blue strips and spots all along it's body. Plus it's wings were different. Worried, she ran deeper into the woods and called out to her dragon. The young girl was lost and scared before she saw the familiar white dragon.

"Halfmoon, we have to get out of here." She said climbing on her treasured dragon and the dragon took off into the sky. She looked down at the other white dragon, but didn't know what to do. The white dragon blew her blue flames at the man before disappearing into the clouds.  
"Girl that was close. Too close. Let's go home." She said to the dragon and flew back to the cave. The young girl looked around the cave and studied the bow. She took off her helmet her hair falling out hitting her back. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood looking around the area.

"Halfmoon, did that ship and everything seem all to familiar?" She asked the dragon. The dragon snorted a nod and Amor sighed looking a bit confused. She stared down at the bow and arrows in her hand before she sighed. What was it about the markings on this bow that she recognized. Was it the patterns, the way the bow was curved? or was it the arrows. How the arrows was made from reindeer bone, or the fact the rock was made from some sort of stone she had never seen before? She set down the bow and arrow set before she looked back up at Halfmoon.

"Let's rest. it'll come to me sooner or later."She laid down staring at the fire and sighed before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, she had a bad feeling as she got up and yawned stretching. She walked into the focus of the cave and looked around to see if anyone was in here.

"Hello?" She asked holding onto the dagger she got from trading and looked around. After no reply for some time, she walked back over to Halfmoon and smiled rubbing her dragon's snout.

"It's okay girl. Whatever I heard, It's gone now." She said grabbing the fishing net and got on Halfmoon.

"Let's go." She said and took off out of the cave and into the sky. She flew to their normal fishing spot and was able to grab a bunch of fish. But it was less than normal. The dragon and her landed on their beach. Once the dragon had her fill of food, Amor gathered everything she needed for trade and took off into the sky with Halfmoon. They landed deep in the woods and Amor looked around.

"You be safe girl. Give me a roar if you feel uncomfortable." She said to the dragon. The young girl placed her helmet on keeping most of her under the helmet before she got off of her dragon smiling. Amor soon walked down to the village and smiled walking into the trading center.

"Hey." She said seeing the trader. The man gave her a kind smile and motioned for her to come forward.

"Got me anything good?" He asked.

"Mostly Herring and Salmon." She said and he nodded.

"Slightly smaller than normal. But I can work something out for a return customer." he said walking into the back of his shop. She looked around the trading area and smiled slightly. The man returned with a small sword. It was smaller than a normal sword, but larger than the average dagger.

"Thanks." She said taking it out of it's scabbard. The blade was a beautiful silver color and was smooth looking as well.

"You're welcome my dear. This one of the finest I was able to trade. It came from a tribe farther south of here who knew exactly what metals made the best blades." He explained and she nodded smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said walking off. She placed the sword on her belt and ran back into the woods. Completely unaware of the fact she was being fallowed. She walked back to her dragon and smiled rubbing her snout.

"I'm back girl." She said smiling and the dragon snorted a reply. She heard a twig snapped and she turned around placing her hand on her new sword. Standing in front of her was a man who easily towered over her. He easily could of been in his early twenties. She looked up seeing that he had dark green eyes, was muscular, red hair that was pulled back into a braid behind him, war paint on his left eye, some symbol as his belt buckle, and overall, looked like a threat towards Halfmoon.

"Who are you?" She demanded pulling out both her sword and her dagger.

"Oh my, I'm hurt that you have never heard of me." The man snarled at her. She lowered her weapons and placed the sword back in it's spot.

"Other than the trader, you're the first person who acknowledged that I even exist." She said and Halfmoon growled standing.

"I see you're a Berkian. Yet, you've never heard of me?" He asked. She looked at him confused and shocked.

"Excuse me, what? A Berkian. You think-? Oh... No. I'm a nobody. I don't live in this village here. I'm pretty much a whatchamacallit. A person who doesn't live in a village and stuff." She stated.

"Yet you have a dragon." He pointed out.

"Your point?" She asked placing the net back on Halfmoon.

"That dragon would go great on my wall." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"No. Don't even think it. Either I keep this dragon, or I'm dead. Pick your poison." She said crossing her arms. He said nothing as he looked at her. She started walking away with Halfmoon before she looked back

"Whatever you say...child." He said and she froze getting off of her dragon.

"Child? I so happen to be at least sixteen. I'm no child." She yelled approaching him.

"Hey, compared to me, you're a child, weakling in that case." She pulled out her sword glaring at him.

"Prove it. Creeper." She yelled looking at him. He pulled out his sword and charged after her. She put the sword up in self defense blocking his attack. Not even a minuet later, Halfmoon breathed her blue fire right at the attacker making Amor get on the back of her dragon. Halfmoon took off hoovering lower than normal. She hoovered about twenty feet off of the ground.

"Coward." He yelled chasing after her. She grinned patting Halfmoon's neck.

"Go ahead Halfmoon." She said and the dragon quickly thought for a moment before whacking the man with her tail and he fell over and tumbled down the hill.

"Ha ha, yes. Good girl Halfmoon." She yelled out loud and took off her helmet her hair blowing in the wind as she flew. When they landed her long locks fell down onto the saddle. She turned back around and the man looked at her shocked, confused, and a bit upset.

"You're a girl?" He asked and she rolled her eyes sighing.

"Yes, what did you expect. Some sort of weak boy who hadn't even hit puberty?" She asked with a snort. He crossed his arms and snorted.

"Maybe." He mumbled under his breath. She rolled her eyes slightly smiling.

"Whatever. Let's go girl." She yelled and the dragon took off into the sky.

"Whoever he was, he seems like a worthy opponent. What do you say girl?" She asked the dragon as they flew into the clouds. The dragon grumbled as they landed on the beach making Amor start laughing as she got off her dragon.

"Relax Halfmoon. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." She said to the dragon and walked into the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

The young girl woke up the next morning and grabbed her sword running to the entrance of the cave, to the focus. She looked around swearing she heard something and kept calm.

"I thought about what you said." She gasped turning around holding the sword in self defense mode.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I stumbled in here by accident." The man, the same one from the other day, said as he stood there, leaning against the cave wall.

"I don't believe you." She said taking a few steps to the side.

"Anyways, I thought about what you said, about not being a Berkian. Your tattoo isn't related to Berk at all." He said and she looked at Halfmoon, confused and worried.

"Of course I'm not a Berkian. I'm a loner. No one cares for the loner so what's the point really?" She asked holding her sword up higher. He looked taken back a bit as he held one of his dual axes.

"You're a worthy opponent which is that's something hard to find. I suppose that now that Hiccup is grown he's become more worthy than the last time I saw him." The man said, getting lost in thought and she shook her head, confused.

"Who? I am so lost right now." She said, walking forward. She misplaced her foot and fell into the glowing water, going under. She quickly surfaced from the water and climbed out. She didn't realize that she had algae stuck in her hair and it had started glowing in her hair. She looked at the man in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hiccup is the chief of Berk. It's not far from here, actually. It might take a day to get there on foot from here. By dragon it would take probably an hour or so? Anyways, he's the chief of Berk just like I'm the chief of the Berserker tribe." he explained as best as he could.

"That reminds me, I never caught your name." She said staring at him. Her sword had been lowered to her side slightly.

"Where are my manors? I'm Dagur. Dagur the Deranged." He said introducing himself with a grin and a bow.

"I'm Amor. I don't really have a title." She said calmly. He made a face, staring her down.

"Strange... How come you don't?" He asked, approaching her slowly. She shrugged taking a step back for each one he took forward.

"You're talking to a person who lives in a cave, with a dragon and has no village. I'm a loner, that's why. Loners don't get titles." She said sighing as she walked back over to Halfmoon who started licking her.

"Whatever you say Amor... the loner" He said, walking away. Amor felt anger grow in herself as she watched him walking away.

"Hey!" She yelled, feeling the anger rise up in her as she stomped over. He stopped, turning around to face her

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me how you found me?" She asked, stopping two feet in front of him. He shook his, head making her charge at him. He grinned and held his ax up in a defensive position as her sword came into contact with his ax.

"Wow, you're strong for a girl." He mocked, pushing her sword off of his ax. She quickly thought and dropped down and sticking a leg out, tripped him. Amazingly, it worked and she stood back up and towered over him, pointing her sword down at him. He slid out from under her and dusted himself off, glaring down at her. She had backed away a bit to give him room.

"Not bad." he smirked just as she slipped into the water again, stepping too close to the wet rocks. She felt where she was before she surfaced and grabbed her sword. Amor looked, around not seeing Dagur. She felt fear growing in her as she bit her lip, blinking. She hear some stones slip from their spots and turned around, swinging her sword around in a swift motion and striking the ax.

"Tell me again. How... Did... You... Find.. Me." She demanded through gritted teeth. He lowered the ax and, after a moment, she lowered her sword.

"I was chasing a wild dragon and stumbled upon this cave. Happy?" He scowled.

"Very." She said before walking over to Halfmoon and rubbing her snout.

"You better not tell anyone where I am located. I would prefer to stay here undiscovered." She said, turning around and looking at him. He scoffed softly at her before he walked over to her but nodded nonetheless.

"I've never seen this cave before. What's in here?" He asked and she smiled, grabbing her sword.

"Mostly glowing algae, some unkempt caverns. Why?" She asked making him shrug.

"No reason. Do you ever get lost?" He questioned as they walked down a tunnel. He followed without asking.

"Not really. I've been here for a year now. At first I got lost but I'm still exploring new places." She said smiling slightly. She then heard a loud roar come from down the tunnel and gasped, hearing a loud crunch under her foot.

"Eggshells?" She asked kneeling to look at the shells.

"Looks like Whispering Death eggs." He said. As if on cue, a dragon with endless rows of teeth came out of the earth and roared at the two humans.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, not the first thing I wanted to see." Amor said looking up at the dragon and backed away. Halfmoon, who had been following behind her that whole time, growled; her eyes becoming slits as she had blue flames for in her mouth.

"Look out." Amor yelled and watched as Halfmoon breathed fire at the dragon. Dagur held his ax as bravely as he could. She watched as the Whispering Death charged after the white dragon and had to think. She quickly ran past the dragon, grabbing her sword and stabbed the dragon on the tail. She heard a loud roar that hurt her ears as she grabbed her sword, falling to the ground. She quickly stood thinking quickly.

"Man, what's this dragon's weakness?" She asked herself, before Halfmoon blew her blue flames again watching as the enemy dragon backed away from the flames.

"Halfmoon, keep it up." Amor said, walking behind the dragon and stabbed it again. The enemy dragon turned around screamed in her face. She quickly swung her sword at the dragon, hitting some of it's teeth and maybe some spikes. She suddenly watched it roar again, this time into the air and it flew off into the cave. She looked up at Dagur, seeing some blood dripping off of the ax and gasped slightly seeing that Halfmoon had gotten her wing injured during the fight.

"Not bad at fighting." He said as she approached. Amor saw that he had cut off a chunk of the dragon's tail. She touched Halfmoon's wing and kindly smiled. The white dragon had some burns and cut marks from the spikes.

"Thanks. I can say the same thing for you." She said, looking at Halfmoon's wing and smiled.

"You'll be fine, girl." She said, walking out of the cavern and into the focus of the cave. He followed her out of the cave, curious.

"How do you not get lost in here?" He asked looking around.

"You get use to certain areas. If you want to get out from the woodland way, follow me." She said, walking towards this small cave that elevated rather quickly. She climbed and maneuvered around the area until she got to the platform. She climbed up to another platform that you could see the sunlight from.

"Here we go. You just climb up there and you're out of here." She said, walking back towards the focus of the cave.

"Wait, you're not coming?" He asked and she shook her head turning around and looked at him.

"Why should I? I said it before. I'm a loner, no one cares for a loner." She said and he nodded holding out his hand. Little did she know that she made an impact on his life. He thought she would fit well into the tribe. She shook his hand and nodded before she pulled away keeping her hands behind her back.

"We'll meet again. I can say that for sure." She said hearing shouts coming from outside of the cave. He nodded climbing out of the cave and she followed, taking in the view of the area.

"Wow. This view is amazing." She said standing up feeling grass brush against her boot. He nodded looking around taking in the site. She suddenly saw someone and panicked, sliding down into the cave.

"Hey Amor, I was wondering if you'd like to-." He stopped seeing that she wasn't there anymore. Almost like she had never existed, was just a part of his imagination, and most of all, that he was just exploring and had made her up. He shrugged, thinking that she didn't even hear him when in reality, she had.

"Dagur, you're safe. Let's get back to the ship." She heard a man say.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly. Amor slowly crawled back towards the entrance, listening.

"You told us to come after you if you didn't come back to the ship by sunset. Well, it's sunset." The man had said and Amor felt a head nudge her side. She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her dragon smiling.

"Let's go, girl. I'm tired and hungry." She said to the dragon and the dragon nodded, letting her get on her back and flew into the focus of the cave, before landing right by the river. Amor cleaned her sword off in the algae water. Halfmoon grunted giving off a worried look and Amor smiled, standing and rubbing her dragon's snout.

"It's okay, girl. We'll be okay for a long time." She said, pressing her forehead to her dragon's forehead and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of dripping water, and the beauty of the rushing water.


	6. Chapter 6

About three years had passed since she had crashed onto the beach and needless to say, She had gotten use to cave life. Use to the dampness in the air. She woke up that morning and stood shaking her head. Her hair was to about her mid thigh and she knew it needed cutting. She walked around the cave and looked down this one cavern and closed her eyes looking away as the memory haunted her very sleep. She remembered seeing helpless hatchlings, ones that hadn't even hatched from their eggs, just suddenly smashed. Killed on site. Amor was able to salvage one egg, but she had noticed no movement or anything. That was about three months ago and she kept the egg on her at all times in a satchel she had traded for fish. She got on her dragon and flew out of the cave and into the open smiling. She flew rather high into the air and looked down seeing a village in broad daylight.

"Hey Halfmoon, look down." She said and the dragon grunted as she flew. Amor stood on her dragon's saddle and looked around thinking real quick. She suddenly got this adrenaline rush that ran right through her and she jumped off of her dragon's saddle. She smiled free falling through the air and watched as her dragon flew right next to her. Amor quickly grabbed her dragons saddle and cheered just before she would of crashed into the water.

"Yes." She yelled out loud and Halfmoon flew into the sky. But what Amor didn't realize Halfmoon did. The cheering and shouting had attracted some attention to a man and his dragon.

"What was that?" The rather tall man asked walking out of the forge area and looked up at the sky seeing the girl and her unknown dragon.

"What was what Hiccup?" A woman approached the man questioning.

"Up there Astrid. Looks like some girl and a dragon I've never seen before." He explained looking at his jet black dragon. A Night Fury to be more exact. The dragon looked up at the sky and roared into sky at the other dragon. Amor looked down and gasped scared.

"Halfmoon, hide." She yelled and the dragon took off into the air. This cause for the man to jump on his dragons back and take off into the sky. The girl fallowed behind him on her dragon, a Deadly Nadder. Halfmoon quickly dove into the clouds and back into the cave. Amor quickly got off and put the fire out making the cave light up with the glowing algae. She heard the growl of one of the two dragons and gasped hiding her cave she had been staying in for some time.

"Where did they go bud?" She heard the man ask and watched as the dragon gave a roar like vibration sound down the cave and Amor quickly grabbed her sword.

"Should we go down the cave?" The man asked.

"Sure, I mean it does look dark but Toothless can see down there." The girl said.

"Toothless? Who names their dragon that? Unless there was a reason behind the name." Amor said tapping her chin as she thought. She watched as this couple walked into the cave and their jaw dropped seeing the area.

"Wow..." The man said trailing off as he looked around. Amor was able to get a better look at this pairing. The man had a tall and slender frame with dark shaggy hair. She then looked at the woman that was next to him. She had blonde hair that was braided over her left shoulder and a spiked skirt that fell to just her knees. Then Amor stared at the dragons. She saw that the Deadly Nadder was a blue color with a yellow contrast and spikes that surrounded her head, but didn't go to her chin.

"Just like any other Deadly Nadder." Amor mumbled to herself and saw the Night Fury look over her way and spotted her. He ran over to her and sniffed her. Amor stood there frozen and Halfmoon growled stepping in front of the Night Fury.

"Who are you?" The man asked placing a hand on his Night Fury.

"Why are you asking?" Amor asked crossing her arms. The man looked taken back a little bit but didn't say anything about it.

"I just wanted to know." He said calmly as Amor rubbed her dragon's snout.

"You'll be the first." The young girl said basically forgetting that she had ever met a man who claimed to be as deranged as most feared.

"Really?" He asked looking at the woman and she shrugged as Amor nodded.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Amor looked up at Halfmoon before the dragon snorted a nod.

"I'm Amor. Who are you guys?" She asked her hair falling over her shoulder.

"I'm Hiccup, chief of Berk, This is my wife. Astrid." He said motioning to the woman next to him.

"How old are you?" Astrid approached her and looked at Halfmoon.

"I'm eighteen. All I know is my name, age, and my dragon's name." She said and looked up at Halfmoon. She watched as both Hiccup and Astrid had a shocked look on their face.

"You mean, you have no memory of your past?" She asked making Amor nod. Astrid walked back to Hiccup and looked up at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I think so... Even though we know nothing about her." Hiccup said in alarm.

"Amor, how long have you been here?" Astrid asked. She slightly smiled before replying.

"About three years. Why?" She asked.

"You mean you've lived in this cave with no contact to anyone else?" Hiccup asked looking at his wife. Amor nodded turning her head her tattoo showing under her hair. It matched the same mark the dragon had just above her nose. Amor smiled watching as the Night Fury sniffed her curiously and looked at her with big round eyes. The chief and his wife talked for a bit longer before he turned back to the young girl.

"Amor, I think this will sound sudden and both my wife and I agree." Hiccup said and she looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to join the tribe of Berk?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

"You heard him correctly." Astrid said to her and she shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I know. But this is so surreal. I've never lived in a village. My whole remembered life I've been alone." She said trying to take everything in.

"All of that can change for you. You won't be judged about owning a dragon." Astrid explained and Amor looked at them not saying anything.

"We'll give you time to think about it." He said and she nodded looking at Halfmoon. The pair walked out of the cave and she gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you think? Should we do this? I mean. How much longer will we be able to support ourselves? Maybe this will help me get my memories back. What do you think girl?" She asked the dragon and Halfmoon snorted lowering her head.  
"It's one of those 'you have to sleep on it moments'. Huh Halfmoon?" She asked the dragon who snorted and nodded at the same time. A reply like she was saying yes. Amor nodded resting her forehead against her dragon's head.

"Let's rest." She said and walked over to the place where she and Halfmoon had been sleeping at for the past three years. Amor laid down staring at the glowing wall and sighed closing her eyes. She woke up about an hour later and rubbed her head yawning. She looked up at Halfmoon and sighed feeling a slight chill.

"What do you think girl?" She asked the white dragon. Halfmoon ran towards where they had crashed and pointed with her tail.

"You think we should join Berk?" She asked the white dragon and the dragon happily hopped over to her licking the side of her face, giving off a nod. Amor giggled wiping her cheek and smiled as she stood.  
"Okay girl. If you say so. I hope this is the best choice we ever make." She said as she gathered everything she had.  
She chose to stay for a couple more days, just to make sure there was no bad omen that came after they had officially made their choice. She looked around the cave and gave a kind sigh. She knew that she would miss this place but decided not to dwell on it any longer. She quickly got on her dragon and took off into the air. Halfmoon gave off low growls as she flew around. Toothless heard these growls and replied back having an idea on what the white dragon was asking. Halfmoon flew down towards the calls and landed by the forge. Amor climbed off of Halfmoon and looked at the young man she recognized.

"Hiccup. Right?" She asked and he looked up kindly smiling at her.

"That's right. I'm guessing you've made your decision Amor?" He asked and she nodded. Toothless walked up to her and sniffed her before he bounced happily back to his rider.

"I have. I'll join. I've been alone for far too long." She said and he nodded.

"It didn't take you very long. About two days at the most." He said and she shrugged standing up straight and lifted her helmet off of her head her hair falling to her mid thigh.

"Alright. My choice is final. I'll join the Island of Berk."

A year had passed since she was accepted into the tribe and needless to say, she felt as if she was still alone. Astrid talked with her every now and then, but it was just the occasional hello. She noticed how most people saw her as a threat. But Hiccup and Astrid didn't. One thing was obvious. She didn't have a home. Her and Halfmoon found the weirdest places to sleep, but their favorite was in the forge. It was big enough for the two of them to be in the back room together and it was warm enough as well. Most mornings, she would wake up at the crack of dawn, before Hiccup came to do his job and leave the forge making sure there was no trace of her left behind. There was the occasional moment where she didn't wake up fast enough and was caught. That happened at least once a month. One morning, she woke up right under her dragon's wing and smiled.

"Hey Halfmoon." The young adult said, rubbing the dragons side as she stood. What she didn't know, was that Hiccup had come into the forge and was in the front while she was in the back. The chief was working on getting the forge prepared for the day when he turned around running into his dragon.

"Well, good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd wake." He said with a light chuckle, trying to forget that he nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed like a small child. The Night Fury let out a laugh-like warble before he moved out of the way for the chief to do his job. Hiccup looked up at towards the back room seeing a human and dragon silhouette through the curtain. Amor hadn't been paying attention and giggled as her dragon licked the side of her face. Right then, the curtain opened and there stood the chief and his dragon. Amor froze, looking at them.

"Oh, uh, hi Hiccup, hi Toothless." She said, calmly as her dragon began to nudge her roughly and started growling making it clear that she was hungry.

"Okay, okay I'll feed you." She said brushing off the dragon spit that was on her face. The chief smiled at the site of the dragon rider and her dragon looking at each other and that they were happy.

"Hello Amor, hello Halfmoon." He said with an amused smile before he noticed how Toothless was getting hungry as well.

"I should feed him, too, or else he'll start making a scene." Hiccup explained. Amor nodded putting Halfmoon's saddle on.

"I'll go with you to feed our dragons. I think he'll start destroying things if I don't feed him." He said making Amor nod as she walked over to her dragon's side and began to tighten the saddle.

"Yeah...I don't want to repeat what happened last time she got hungry." She said fiddling with some small hairs on the back of her neck. She got a good grip into the saddle to get on when she heard her dragon give off a huffing like sound. Like she was mad or something.

"Okay, what did I do now Halfmoon?" She asked her dragon. Halfmoon huffed again, this time like she was pouting and walked away while Amor had a grip on her saddle. Amor was dragged for a few feet before she let go, standing quickly and watching as her dragon flew off.

"Shes been a little moody lately and I don't know why." She said brushing herself off.

"Maybe, you leave her be for a bit?" Hiccup suggested scratching the back of his neck. Amor nodded thinking for a moment.

"Okay...maybe she misses her family." She said out of the blue. Amor didn't truly know how Halfmoon felt because she didn't remember her family.

"Maybe..." She heard Hiccup say as she slipped into a daydream. She was so lost in her thoughts that she only snapped out of it when a white dragon came running into the forge. frantic and roaring angerily.

"Skylight! Calm down! It's alright!" She heard Hiccup shout and stared at the dragon. She recognized it as the dragon she saw three years ago. The dragon that she thought was Halfmoon. She remembered that this dragon was being hunted down by someone, but who? The memory was blurry.

"Astrid! What's going on? Who did this?" Hiccup asked with a frantic tone as his wife ran up to him.

"Who do we know that hates dragons?" She heard Astrid before the woman got to them.

Hiccup snarled the name with venom in his voice. "Dagur." Amor gasped slightly, making Hiccup and Astrid turn back around staring at her.

"What? You know him?" Hiccup asked his voice sounding shocked and worried. She paused for a second before she replied.

"I think so. The name sounds familiar." She explained as calmly as she could. The man she had run into the caves came back into her mind. She remembered him as clearly as if it was yesterday. The red hair, the green eyes, the war paint on his face, the symbol on his belt. She watched as they shrugged it off and continued with the white Night Fury dragon.

"Easy Skylight, we just need to remove the arrow. But it might hurt. A lot." Astrid said focusing on the dragon as she pulled the arrow out. The white dragon let out a loud yelp but otherwise did nothing and let Astrid and Hiccup wrap her bleeding leg up. Amor silently breathed a sigh of relief, glad they didn't question it any further.

"I better find Halfmoon. I'll be back." Amor said running out of the forge with one thought in her mind. Where was the man who claimed to be as deranged as most feared? And why did she not remember him until now?


	8. Chapter 8

All she could do was run and ran to no end in the forest. Her huge problem was the fact that she couldn't see very well due to the fact that her hair was blowing every which way and kept on getting in her face. It was so bad that she accidentally ran into someone at full speed and tumbled down a hill. She felt herself black out for only a second but when things started coming back to her, she sat up seeing berry juice all over her hand and hair. There was possibly some on her face as well.

"Odin's beard! are you hurt?" She heard someone ask as she stood placing a hand on her head.

"I'm fine." She said her vision coming back to normal. She looked up at a rather tall woman who had a slim figure, armor that looked amazing, had three braids behind her. She had heard stories about this woman and right away gasped shocked that this was Valka. Mother of the chief and wife of the former chief.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. I was so worried about my dragon that I didn't even see where I was going." She said embarrassed. She didn't even realize that on the way down that she got a few twigs stuck in her hair and quite a few cuts on her arms and legs. But she did get a good size one on her forehead close to her hairline. The older woman gave off a gentle laugh she shook it off, like it was no big deal and it really wasn't.

"Don't ya worry dear. Who might your dragon be? Why are you worrying? and once we take care of him, we best get you back and cleaned up. That's a nasty fall you took." She said all too fast for Amor to take in. But she got the first half very well. Where in the world was her dragon?

"My dragon's called Halfmoon. She's the last of her kind. At least, as far as I know. This morning I went to go feed her and she left when I was trying to put her saddle on. She's never been gone this long." She said deciding to leave out the fact that Dagur the Deranged, a man she barely even remembered was back. During this time, she wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Valka had gotten her back to her place in Berk, sitting down next to a fire, and started working the twigs out of her hair as she listened to the young girl explain everything.

"What does she look like? You dragon." She asked as she started fiddling with the young girl's hair.

"Halfmoon's a white dragon with blue eyes, blue horns, and has blue under wings. But, the rest of her is silver grey and white with the same blue mark on her snout as the mark on my neck." She said placing a hand on her neck and kindly smiled.

"Does she have any favorite places where she might've gone too?" Valka asked and Amor nodded once.

"She could easily be in a place called the endless caves. At least I call it that. I stayed their for three years when I lost my memory. That or she could be on some high cliff." Amor said calmly.

"Well, your dragon sounds absolutely, amazing. You said she was the last of her kind?" Amor nodded biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yes. She is. At least that I know of. Also, thank you." She said showing not much emotion on her face whatsoever.

"What is she like? It might help us get her back home." Valka asked walking into the next room. Amor smiled.

"She's a rather kind dragon who loves to fish. Every morning when we lived in the caves, we would go fishing to catch our meal while flying. That was a lot of fun." Amor said staring at the fire. Valka walked in with a bowl of liquid.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me." Amor said and Valka kindly smiled picking up the piece of cloth that was in her hand and placed it on Amor's cut on her head. Amor winced slightly before she opened her green eyes looking at the woman who was taking care of her.

"No problem dear. Now, you have no memory of your past?" She asked as Amor shook her head.

"No. All I remembered was my age, name and dragon's name. That's the extent of my memories. I tend to forget things easily. Like today. I forgot that I met some sort of man, But all I see is a figure. That's it." She explained. The older woman nodded, but didn't question further. She stood and motioned for Amor to stand.

"Let's go find that dragon of yours." She said making Amor smile slightly.

"Thank you." Amor said smiling and followed Valka outside. It wasn't long, in fact, it was only seconds before they found Halfmoon.

"HALFMOON!" She screamed out of happiness and hugged the dragon. Listening to this soft purring sound, she smiled feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again. I missed you." She said calmly and smiled happily.

"Well..." Valka said with a soft chuckle before she continued.

"It didn't take long to find your dragon." Amor nodded smiling as she rubbed Halfmoon's snout.

"I guess so." She smiled at the older woman. Halfmoon roughly nudged her and pushed her towards the edge of a cliff causing Valka to laugh.

"I'm guessing that she wants to go on a flight." Valka approached the dragon. Amor nodded rubbing her dragon's snout as she got on and took off into the sky forgetting about her fears and worries. Little did she know about what was going on in the woods nearby. A red haired man was running through the woods chasing after his next target. He looked around not seeing his target and let his language be more colorful than the brightest rainbow around. Little did he know who was in the area.

"Okay Astrid, ready to go?" The chief of Berk asked making his wife nod.

"Hiccup, why you asking such a ridiculous question." She whispered as got off of Toothless holding one end of a fishing net. Hiccup nodded at her as he flew to another tree taking part of the net with him. She looked down and nodded at her husband dropping the net on their enemy. To the Berserker's surprise, he was trapped in a net that he couldn't get out of.

"Mission accomplished." Hiccup yelled getting on Toothless and flew down. Astrid jumped from branch to branch before landing firmly on the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hiccup. Chief of Berk. Took my advice and did away with your father like I did mine?" He growled getting on his hands and knees from under the net. Hiccup had a pained look in his eyes before Astrid spoke.

"Only you would think such a disgusting, insinuating thing." She yelled pointing her axe at him.

"Hey Astrid, mind taking his weapons away from him?" Hiccup asked before she snarled.

"Gladly." She approached him and roughly took his dual axe, and crossbow away from him. She also took away any other weapon he had on him. She looked back at her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, It's alright. We'll take care of him when we get back to Berk." She whispered and he nodded.

"Toothless?" He called as the night fury's head shot up.

"Let's go home bud." He said climbing onto the night fury's back. Astrid climbed onto Toothless with two opposite sides of the net. With one swift motion, the night fury took off into the sky carrying the Berserker chief back to Berk. Word had spread around like wild fire that Hiccup had captured the Berserker chief. By the time Amor and Halfmoon had landed later that evening, everyone in Berk had known about who was being held in the arena cages. Amor, out of worry grabbed her sword and ran towards the arena. There, she saw Astrid yelling at the Berserker. She walked into the area seeing that this cage was different from others.

"Hello." She said calmly as she entered the area.

"Oh Amor, you wanna help with keeping watch?" Astrid asked kindly making Amor smile.

"Sure. I'm honestly a little bit surprised that you asked me." Amor said looking at the end of sword.

"Really?" Astrid asked. Amor nodded.

"Yeah, mainly because I'm a foreigner with little to no memory." She explained as Astrid nodded.

"I understand. Did you have any contact with this man at all that you remember?" She asked the nineteen year old.

"Briefly. It's nothing to worry about. He stumbled into my cave." Amor explained finally forcing herself to look at him. She held her breath as he faced her. Everything was the same. The green eyes, the red hair, his armor.

"That's all? How long ago was this?" She asked.

"I was about sixteen. So three years ago. Depends on the time. Since I've been nineteen for about ten, close to eleven moon cycles. I was about fifteen going on sixteen when I crashed on that beach. Am I making any sense?" She asked. Astrid shrugged.

"I'll catch up soon." She said making Amor nod.

"Think you can watch over him on your own?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sure I can handle one man. If not, every dragon here wants him dead so..." She said making Astrid nod.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a bite to eat. I'll be back." Astrid said running off. Amor gave a sigh of relief pushing her hair out of her face.

"Of all places this is the last place I expected to see you in." She turned towards the cage and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Surprised to see me old friend?" She asked walking towards the cage.

"Very. How did you even get here?" He asked.

"The chief brought me into this tribe about a year ago." She said kneeling down so that she was face level with him.

"Sounds like Hiccup to bring in any old person he finds in a cave." The Berserker said. She nodded calmly.

"You've changed a bit." He said making her nod.

"I know. I'm still in my rags from years ago and all." She said fiddling with the end of her shirt that was ripped down the middle. She used one of her furs to wrap around her chest and stomach. She had sewn the top together so that her chest wasn't falling out.

"Not exactly what I meant." He said and reached through the bars picking off a piece of algae from the end of her long locks.

"You've grown a bit. Look more like a woman." He said as she gave him a questionable look.

"Thank you?" he snickered a bit as he stared at him.

"You still go to the caves?" he asked.

"Every day. You?" he shook his head.

"I couldn't find them after that. Almost like they never existed, you never existed." He added as she nodded remembering something

"Dagur, before I hid and all, you were going to ask me something. What was it?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you to-."

"Amor!" She quickly stood staring at Hiccup.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly how you knew this man, but you better not let him out of that cage. Understood?" He said as she nodded.

"I wasn't planning too. I was just talking to him. Is that a crime?" She asked.

"Not that I know. Just, be careful." He said walking away.

"You were saying?" She asked.

"Never mind." He said a bit harshly

"But I still wanna know." She said.

"I thought you would've done well in my village. Having fought me and me leaving no scar. Smart and agile. Quick with the movement and placement of your feet. The only problem was your dragon." He explained as she gasped slightly.

"You were going to invite me into your home?" She asked. He nodded calmly.

"I was even going to let you keep your dragon. Not as food for my people. But as a battle tactic. How many can she carry?"

"I honestly have no idea. I'm the only one who's ridden her as far as I know." Amor said as he nodded. She stood and looked back at her dragon who tilted her head.

"Man, our lives could've been different. " She whispered to the dragon as she put her sword in its sheath. She took a deep breath in as she looked back at him.

"Amor, tell you this. Take the night shift, that way, I can tell you what you wanna know." She took a deep breath and was about to reply before Astrid came back.

"Did he cause any problems?" She asked with hints of joy in her voice.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Amor asked. Astrid smiled calmly.

"Okay." She replied with. Amor looked back at Dagur before she smiled.

"Hey Astrid, can I take the night shift?" She asked. Astrid thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. Go ahead. Just by yourself?" Astrid asked a bit uneasy. Amor nodded.

"Yeah, I've had to deal with him once. I don't think he'll try anything stupid." She said as Astrid nodded.

"Go ahead." She said and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I must be off. Good luck and good night." Astrid said walking away. Amor turned around waiting until all she heard was the hush snores of her dragon and the waves crashing against the rocks. Amor closed her eyes before she turned around facing him.

"Go ahead, tell me everything I want to know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Go ahead, tell me what I wanna know," the words echoed in his head as she sat down next to the bars. He reached his hand through the bars pushing her hair off of her shoulder. He gulped recognizing the tattoo on her neck and muttered something in a different language.

"Dagur, what is it?" she asked.

"Your mark. The one on your neck," he said.

"Yeah so? I don't even know where I got it from," she stated as he stared at her.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked as she shook her head.

"All I remember was waking up on that beach four years ago," she said calmly. He sat there shocked.

"About five years ago, we set out on a mission. It wasn't even my idea. It was the idea of my second in command named Savage. He said to attack this one village for reasons that were personal to him. They were far into the north and lived in the old way. The goal was simple. Wipe out the royal family," He said calmly as he looked at a scar that was on his hand. Amor noticed how uneasy he was telling this story.

"What I saw that day changed me on a deeper level," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm sure you've heard tales about me. I received the title 'Dagur the Deranged' because I personally killed my father and took over my tribe. I felt like I was the last hope of bringing my tribe back to it's old ways. The ways of terror and such. Upon our arrival, the village was actually, pretty advanced in war. However they were out numbered," Amor stood when she heard a twig snap. She recognized the footsteps and sighed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Amor? I thought you were Astrid," the semi tall viking said.

"Snotlout, I'm not Astrid. I can handle him just fine," she said.

"Oh, but you're such a fragile viking who probably can't even lift a sword," he comment getting Amor a bit fired up. She walked over to Halfmoon pulling out her sword staring at the older warrior.

"Wanna rethink your words?" she asked. He just stood there calmly.

"Astrid told me that I could watch over him alone. Besides, it's my way of proving myself to the village," she yelled. He nodded and walked away calmly. When Amor was sure that he was gone, she sat back down.

"I think he's gone," Amor said calmly. Dagur nodded before he continued.

"Anyways, It wasn't long before the battle began. I had fought a few men injuring them and...was astounded when I saw their number one weapon come out. They had dragons on their side. Halfway through the battle, I was stuck in face to face combat, meaning I could only fight him with my dual axe. Then, all of a sudden I saw a woman on her dragon yelling to another woman on the ground. She held by two of my men and Savage stood there his sword in hand. I kept an eye on the argument between them. Then, out of the blue, Savage mercilessly slit the throat of the woman on the ground. I stopped fighting at that moment and the man I was fighting bolted towards the woman. I went off and fought with another person. The battle ended shortly after that. We left at dusk. Mainly to make sure our men were okay. I had asked Savage on the way back what was his mission. All he said was that it was payback for an event in his past. That's all," Amor took a shaky breath in before she stood.

"That battle changed who you were because of how mercilessly this Savage man killed that woman?" Amor asked her back to him.

"She was at least seven months pregnant. The woman who was killed. The other girl fled on her dragon and hasn't been seen since." That's when Amor froze turning around staring at him

"That explains a lot." She said calmly

"What is it about that tribe that made him want to hurt the monarchy?" she asked. He had to think for a moment before he replied

"Maybe someone in the monarchy hurt him in unspeakable ways?" he suggested.

"Besides that, what does my tattoo have anything to do with what you're asking?" she asked.

"That's the sign of-."

"Knew it! Astrid I-."

"Enough Snotlout!" Amor gulped standing there.

"I'll handle this," Astrid yelled at the warrior. Snotlout walked off with a very happy grin on his face. Amor knew that he hated her and wanted her gone.

"Amor, why were you talking to this man? Other than catching up clearly."

"Astrid, he knows about this." Amor said pulling her hair over her right shoulder showing her tattoo.

"Like it's origins and such?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. It might be able to have me get back my lost memories," she said.

"Amor, it's late. If you want, I can talk it over with you in the morning. Okay?" Astrid said as Amor nodded yawning disappointingly.

"Does Halfmoon keep watch over you often?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, all the time. Why?" Amor asked.

"Get some rest. If I have too, I'll have Snotlout watch over him. Just, he's not aloud to insult you just because you're a foreigner," Astrid said and Amor nodded walking over to Halfmoon grabbing her furs laying them down on the ground.

"You don't have a home. Or a bed?" Astrid asked.

"Every since I could remember, it's always been the hard cold ground," Amor said as Astrid nodded.

"Goodnight Amor, I'm sure Halfmoon will make sure he doesn't escape," Amor nodded laying down in the furs. When Astrid was gone, the young nineteen year old looked back at Dagur.

"I guess I better sleep," he said leaning his head against the the bars.

"Hey Dagur?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be here in the morning?" Amor asked.

"What do you think?" He asked a grin planted on his face.

"I think you'll try to escape." She said laying her head down.

"Not far off. I don't plan on escaping. Not this time," He said calmly as he leaned his head against the bars. Amor nodded before she closed her eyes and laid her hand on her neck.

The next morning when she woke up, It was early and he was still asleep. She stood stretching and yawned knowing that she was officially awake. She looked at her dragon's saddle and saw that it was tearing. Sighing, she took the bag off of the saddle and placed it over her shoulder.

"Morning Amor," Astrid said. Amor placed her finger to her lip and then pointed at Dagur.

"Oh," she said and quietly walked over to her.

"Goodness, Halfmoon's saddle is falling apart at the seams. Why don't you take it over to Hiccup? Tell him that I sent you," Astrid said as Amor nodded.

"Thank you," Amor said taking off the saddle and headed that way. when she arrived, the town was just starting to wake up.

"Hello? Hiccup?" she asked. Just then, the chief appeared from the back carrying a box of scrap metal.

"Oh, hello Amor. What can I do for you?" he asked setting the box down and walked over to her.

"Halfmoon's saddle is literally falling apart," Amor said setting down the greyish saddle on the table.

"Wow, That's very rare leather. Rumored to only from the far reaches of the North according to Trader Joann. Where did you get something like this?" he asked

"I don't know. Wherever I got it from, it's gone with the rest of my memories," she said and he nodded.

"Oh, Okay. I'll try and fix this up as best as I can," he said as she nodded setting her bag down on the table. That seem to have caught his attention.

"Did I just hear something that sounded like two eggs hitting each other?" he asked.

"Just one. It hadn't hatched in over two years. It must of hit a stone in here of something," she said pulling it out and set it down on the table.

"Amazing. Just purely amazing," he said staring at the egg.

"I believe that the dragon is dead and can't hatch," she said

"Well Amor. Certain dragons have a certain development period inside the egg. Some are longer than others. Maybe the dragon is still developing," he suggested. She nodded calmly as he turned around working on the saddle.

"Hey Ruffnut, I dare you to go grab that egg," Amor gasped quickly picking up her egg placing it against her chest scared.

"Hey! Give that here!" Ruffnut yelled at her.

"NO! This is my dragon's egg!" Amor yelled feeling her chest get hot and watched as Ruffnut backed away.

"Amor! let go!" Hiccup yelled. But it was too late. Amor felt where there was once an egg, just shells and a small body being held against her chest. She looked down losing her grip and smiled seeing a hatchling.

"Oh my goodness. I thought this thing would never hatch," she said setting the hatchling down in the table.

"Needed human body heat?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe?" Amor suggested removing the eggshells seeing this off white dragon with blue eyes and a blue mark on her forehead. The same mark as the hatchling's mother and Amor.

"Oh my gosh." Amor whispered.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"She has the same marking on her forehead as Halfmoon and I. Expect mine's on my neck," Amor said calmly as she thought about what Dagur had said the night before.

"He knows," Amor whispered.

"Who knows?"

"Dagur. He knows about this mark. Said that it's connected somehow, I just forgot exactly how," she whispered. He nodded as he continued to work on the saddle. It wasn't long before the saddle was finished.

"Thank you," she said smiling as she grabbed the saddle and placed the hatchling back in her bag as she ran back towards the arena. When she got back, it was just like she left it. Halfmoon's head shot up and Amor smiled.

"Hey girl, look at what I have for you," she said and opened her bag pulling out the hatchling. Halfmoon's eyes lit up as she started licking the newborn dragon and gave off a purring noise. Astrid turned around looking at Halfmoon.

"Is that...?" Amor smiled nodding.

"When I was in the caves, I found some grey tinted eggs. and figured out that it was Halfmoon's eggs. By the looks of it, they're pure breed," Amor said watching as Halfmoon interacted with her hatchling. Out of the blue, she saw this little boy playing with this young woman. Happy and content. His brown hair was shaggy and dark, but his eyes were a pale green. Just like her's, just like the woman he was playing with.

"Hey Amor, you okay?" Astrid asked snapping Amor out of her thoughts. Amor looked at her arm realizing that Astrid shook her to snap her out of her trance.

"I...I don't know what happened. All I saw was this little boy, He must of been at least a yearling playing with this young woman and-," she took a shaky breath in as she stood there.

"I have to go..." She said taking a few steps backwards and bolted from the arena and into the wilderness. When she arrived to her favorite spot she sat down looking up at the sky. She had recognized the young woman as herself and took a shaky breath in.

"I have to go there. Find out who this kid is. Who I am..." She stayed like that for a while letting that memory of the little boy remain in her head.


End file.
